Book/Gallery
Welcome to Book's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Book's images! A999A048-EFB1-4A9A-BEEF-89727EEC612C.png|Original book from ep 14 Dictionarytitle.png|Book's joining audition for season 1 book4.PNG|"I'm a dictionary and you BETTER believe it!" book mini.png Lol.jpg Dictionary.PNG Dictionary.png Dictionarydef.png Book 10.png|The old look of Book. bookfalling.png|Book falling into the LOL Dictionary 2.png Book 3.png Book Happy.png bookk.png Book 5b.png Book 2.png BookWorried.png Book 5.png Book 6.png Book 7.png Book 8.png bookpng.png|the dictionary stand in elimination the Reveal Novum Book11.png Book10.png Book9.png A New Book Or Something....png book bfdia intra.png Book 20.png Book 9.png Book Jump.png|Book's jump from the game BFDIA 5b Book Dead.png|Book dying in the game BFDIA 5b Book 19.png Book 18.png Book 17.png hoorayforbook.png Book Icon2.png BookIDFB.png Book 16.png Book 15.png Book 14.png Book 13.png Book5b Jump.gif|book jumping in the bfdi 5b Book5b Walk.gif|book walking gif in the bfdi 5b game Ezgif.com-gif-maker.gif|link=bookity book Book 12.png Book 11.png Book.png Evil Book.png|Evil Book Book Icon.png Book Open.png Book Idle Saw.png BookBook.jpg Halloween book.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg openbook.png|HPHPRCC Manual ICY AND BOOK!.jpg|Book and Ice Cube covered in bugs Book in the van.PNG book.PNG|Book in the BFDIA game "5b" Image.danceparty.jpg|Book arrives in TCOA wiki wiinneerr.jpg|Book Freezing Firey Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.49.57 PM.png|"Dream Island?" tumblr_ov85u7QgET1w32ii7o5_1280.jpg|book Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Book in BFDI's third anniversary. Hqdefault_1.jpg Book and Ruby running from Evil Leafy.PNG|Book, along with Ruby, is running away from Evil Leafy Image!.jpg Pencil dies.jpg Imagebookandmatch.jpg Burnttoachirsp.jpg Imagebook.jpg|Book becomes a multibillionaire selling Ruby. Book and Match in 5b.JPG|Book with Match in 5b. Book and Match in 5b (2).JPG Bookunfire.PNG|Book on fire after Pencil spit out fire. Book.jpg livro.jpg|"I guess people judged you by your cover" Book Legs xdddddddddddddddddd.png DiaBookHNG.png DiaBook.png BookIDFBIntro1.png BookIDFBIntro2.png BookIDFBIntro3.png Book IDFB.png|Book IDFB Bookdab.png Free characters not in the LOL.jpg Lets join Gatys team.png Book TeamIcon.png|Book icon Alagahawa.png|Book with the rest of her teammates, on Team Bleh. Book came out of the Jawbreaker.jpg but thats just a theory.png the boogie.png owie my head ouch ow.png oh, i dunno,.png is that she a.png Bandicam 2018-01-07 14-19-01-789.png|”It’s that she ABANDONED US!!” ughghg i love book.png thats a quote.png i feel like book has a crush on everyone in her team.png oh i already have a file called close to the sun.png limbbbbbb.png ow.png Saw wants out.png giphy (1).gif|Book finding out what the communicator disk after using it as a bowl for cheese Bookilo.PNG Book chip.png|Book eating a chip book and x.png book must be so lucky to be in a team full of pretty gorls......png Gaty screams at book i guess.jpg|Gaty and Book from the thumbnail of a livestream by Satomi. poog.png except taco.png|Not like she would even volunteer... i like it when their mouths change directions.... its fun.png shes gay.png nononon.png I was talking about TAAAACOOOOOOO.png|I was talking about Taco! good good good good good.png|Lollipop, where is this attitude coming from? Lollipops arms bounce!!! thats some attention to detail.png shes always keeping her hand like that i love it.png hey buon idea.png|Hey, good thinking! shes doing nothing.png the wood flesh.png huhh.png dora from the top looks like. dirt.png i like gatys face.png Book AAsk Dunut.png|”How does this twinkle relate to the contest?” book bfb.png|"Go go go! GO!!!!!!!!!!!!" booknacho.PNG dhty.png kugyi'.PNG Book_o.png SillyOlBook.png|Book scared because was in the final 2 from BFB 3. Book bfb 2.png But what is that you can do.png Book and Gaty.png|Book with Gaty Book bfb 3.png Book bfb 4.png Book bfb 5.png Book bfb 6.png Book bfb 7.png Book bfb 8.png Book bfb 9.png Book in BFB 11.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Book